The Doctor's Inheritance
by HayBales2011
Summary: Rose had lied to the Doctor on the beach. How could she tell him that she was pregnant with their daughter? Two universes would have collapsed from him trying to get to her. As her daughter, Lilly, grows, she realizes just how special she is, and her true potential, following her parent's footprints in saving the universe. Episodes in the life of Lilly, from baby to young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Late at night, a baby's cry rang through the Tyler mansion in central London. Rose Tyler wiped the sleep from her eyes and sleepily leaned over to turn on the lamp next to the bed. The small bassinet was just a couple of steps away, and the little girl inside was none too pleased with the fact that she had gone almost a whole hour without attention. Rose sighed and picked the child up, sitting down in the rocking chair near the window. Though it had been almost a year and a half, she was still adjusting to this new way of life. Up until now, she had been living the life of a working-class shopgirl, and now, catapulted into a parallel universe, found herself living the life of an heiress to a grand fortune. Though her father had some difficult explanations as to why all of a sudden a daughter had appeared where previously there had been none, and one that was a full-grown woman to boot. Her mother was easier to explain, as at least there had been a version of her in this universe. Pete Tyler made it known that he and his wife had wished privacy for their daughter as she grew up, which is why she was not in the press or at official functions with her parents. Of course, this had led to gossip that she was, in fact, a secret love child that the rich and, now pretty powerful, Tylers had wanted to hide away, and that, now that Pete and Jackie were past childbearing years, she was being "legitimized" as the heiress to Vitex. Rose laughed whenever she saw those magazines. It sounded like her father was Henry VIII, doing whatever he could to ensure a sound succession. Rose heard the door open behind her.

"How's her little ladyship?" Jackie Tyler asked as she came in to find her daughter rocking her granddaughter.

"She was doing well. I don't know how I'll ever get a full night's sleep again."

"I thought much the same thing with you," Jackie replied, "She'll get her schedule down, just like you did.

"I just wish _he_ was here." Rose said. Jackie nodded, not needing to ask at all who this 'he' was. They both remembered well the day they had both came here. Jackie arrived first, sent over by the Doctor to save her life. Rose had refused, and she went (literally) screaming. When she had fallen through the void, there was no way of knowing that she was 2 weeks pregnant with a baby girl. She wondered what the Doctor would think of her, sitting her rocking their daughter, now 4 months old.

"Maybe she just doesn't need the sleep?" Jackie wondered. Though Owen, lead medic at Torchwood, had looked the child over, this mix of Time Lord and human genes had never been seen before.

"He never did." Rose said, "Whenever I would start yawning, he would curse my human circadian rhythm."

"That sounds like him, yeah." Jackie said with a smile. She mussed her daughter's hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You'll get it down."

Rose smiled back at her mum, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked down at the little girl she was holding. She had just the beginnings of dark-blonde hair, a perfect mix of both parents, and the freckles that were starting to show around her little nose and cheeks mirrored the Doctor's almost perfectly. She watched as the baby girl slowly blinked her brown eyes, heaving a deep sigh and finally going to sleep. Rose gave her own daughter a kiss on the forehead. After a couple minutes, Rose gingerly set little Lilly back into the bassinet, and got back into her own bed. The Tyler household was asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **Whoo hoo! I am writing again! I have missed this community so much! Getting settled into full-time adulting has left little time for fun, but I am finally starting to get back to my passion. Hope you enjoy!**

1 YEAR LATER –LILLY IS 2

It was late when the Tyler's SUV pulled into their mansion in central London. It had been quite an eventful day, what with saving the world from angry Daleks and using the TARDIS to tow the Earth back into its proper place in space. Most of the drive from Darlig Ulv Stranden was spent in silence. They were tired, after all, and there was the 300 pound elephant in the room: the metacrisis human Doctor that had been dropped off with them. Rose knew that he had the same memories as her real Doctor did, but she still couldn't get past the fact that this wasn't him. In the heat of the moment, she had kissed him, but how would she be able to continue on like this? Ever since she had landed in the universe, she had tried to find a way back to the Doctor, the proper Doctor, the one that had grabbed her hand and urged her to run in the basement of Henrik's. Now that she had a 'Doctor of her own' (it sounded weird to put it like that), she felt more homesick than ever. She was also hiding a secret. And the Doctor was about to discover it.

"Welcome back!" Greeted a smiling Peter Tyler at the door as they pulled up, "I did notice we haven't been blown up, so you must have done something right there, eh?" He said. His eyes got large when he noticed the Doctor walking beside Rose on their way inside, "Here to stay, Doctor?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." He said, "We've got a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Pete said, with a pointed glance at his daughter.

"Now come on, Pete," Jackie interrupted, breaking the tension. "I haven't seen my baby boy in days. A quick cuddle then it's off to bed for all of us, I think." She took Pete gently by the shoulder and led him inside. Rose and the Doctor followed her upstairs. Rose dreaded what she would have to tell him once they got to the nursery and found two cribs.

"Oh, there we are, hello Tony!" Jackie called into the nursery. A little boy of about two stirred in his crib and stood up, holding out his hands for his mother to pick him up. In a crib next to him slept a little girl of around the same age. The noise woke her up as well, as she reached out to Rose.

"Rose…" The Doctor said, eyes wide, "Who is this?"

"Mummy!" Cried the little girl. Rose picked up the little girl and kissed her on the cheek, holding her close.

"I wanted to tell you…" Rose said, "That day, on the beach…I wanted to tell you, I swear. And I almost did. But I thought that if I did, you would stop everything to try to come back here properly…you said two universes would collapse…"

"Is she…" the Doctor began to ask. He didn't need to finish his question. Rose nodded.

"Owen, the doctor at Torchwood, looked her over. Perfectly healthy, two hearts." Rose said. The sleepy little girl laid her head on Rose's shoulder.

Rose picked up the little girl and kissed her on the cheek, holding her close.

"I wanted to tell you…" Rose said, "That day, on the beach…I wanted to tell you, I swear. And I almost did. But I thought that if I did, you would stop everything to try to come back here properly…you said two universes would collapse…"

"Is she…" the Doctor began to ask. He didn't need to finish his question. Rose nodded.

"Owen, the doctor at Torchwood, looked her over. Perfectly healthy, two hearts." Rose said. The sleepy little girl laid her head on Rose's shoulder. As the Doctor looked at her, it was hard to deny her parentage. Already she had a head of blonde hair and honey brown eyes from her mother, and the freckles spotting her nose and cheeks were from him, no doubt, "Her name is Lilly Jacqueline Tyler."

"Can I…?" The Doctor asked, tentatively stretching his arms out to the child. Rose nodded and smiled, and Lilly took to him right away, leaning toward him and allowing him to take her in his arms. In turn, she laid her head down on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled, and Rose could swear she saw tears forming on the edges of his brown eyes. Once again, Rose was overcome with emotion, and leaned in to kiss him as their child fell sweetly asleep. There were stranger families, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story! After this chapter, the focus will shift slightly from Rose/Doctor to Lilly, as Lilly is beginning to grow up and, you know, have her own thoughts. If you're liking this, please leave a review and tell me why, and if you think there's something I can work on, please let me know that too!**_

Four Years Later, Lilly is 6:

"Mummy, I don't want to wear that one!" Lilly Tyler insisted.

"Lilly, you have to wear it. The primary school has a uniform. I thought you were excited about it!" Her long-suffering mother said.

"I was yesterday, but today, I changed my mind." The child insisted. Rose threw up her hands.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then I'll have to get gran." Rose said, knowing that would get her daughter to behave. Though Lilly was headstrong, she was no match for the eldest Tyler lady. The two were thick as thieves, though Lilly feared making her grandmother angry. It was usually a foolproof plan. Emphasis on _usually._ Rose held out the plaid dress prescribed as the uniform for Lilly's first day of primary school.

"No!" The child insisted once again. Lilly held her hands out to push the dress away, and Rose saw a golden glow in her eyes that she had sworn she had seen before. Before she even knew what was happening, the dress lay in ashes on the floor. Rose looked around incredulously, noticing that the titles on all of Lilly's picture books on her shelf now read "Bad Wolf". Lilly herself seemed surprised. She had obviously not meant to go quite so far in her defiance, and she knew she had _definitely_ crossed a line. She interpreted her mother's expression in the immediate aftermath as one of anger, that her mum was cross at her for disintegrating the dress. In reality, her mum was scared. She went to fetch the Doctor (the clone one, though Rose didn't make that distinction anymore, if she was telling the truth). Lilly sat on her bed crying, knowing that once daddy got wind of what she'd done, she'd be in trouble. But as the Doctor entered the room, his face was not one of anger, but of concern. Immediately Lilly found herself in the family SUV on her way into the center of London, more specifically, to the Tower. In Rose's home universe, this was home to UNIT. Here, however, it was Torchwood's London base of operations. Where else would a secret organization be housed but the infamous Tower of London?

"Are we going to see Dr. Owen again?" Lilly asked as they drew nearer. In the front seat beside the Doctor, who was driving, Rose turned her head and nodded.

There's something me and your daddy have to tell you, sweetheart," Rose said, "Remember how I always tell you that you're special? Well, something about you is _super-special_ , and we're taking you to Dr. Owen to figure out just how special you really are." Rose said. The Doctor nodded his approval from the front seat, thinking that was a good way to explain this to a child of her tender age. What kid doesn't like being told she's special? The fear, however, that hung in the air was if it could last. The Doctor had regenerated when he had held the Bad Wolf for just a minute or so, and Rose would have died if the Doctor hadn't taken it upon himself. Lilly was half human, half Time Lord, so there was no telling how it would affect her. Thankfully, she hadn't shown any sign of Bad Wolf since tearing apart the dress, and she hadn't complained at all of any headaches or anything like that. Could this be possible? Could the Bad Wolf actually be _used_ , harnessed? As a scientist, the Doctor thrilled at the prospect, but as a father (even a semi-adoptive one), he was scared. Rose was in much the same straits. She had seen firsthand what the Bad Wolf could do. As much as she liked to pretend she didn't, she very much remembered her time as an all-powerful "time goddess". She had struck every Dalek from the sky. She shuddered to think of that power in the hands of a 6 year-old.

Owen Harper ran his tests, and the Doctor did his own analysis while Rose kept Lilly company in the offices, playing with many of the small toys the Doctor kept on his desk to keep his hands busy while his mind ran away. The Doctor soon came in to greet them, smiling.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"No signs of ill effects. It's amazing. Her mix of human and Time Lord DNA is keeping her safe. It's also what allows her to use the Bad Wolf."

"But how? I thought you had taken all of the Bad Wolf and put it back in the TARDIS?"

"The Bad Wolf is so vast and complicated there was no way of getting rid of it completely, once it was out of the box, pardon the pun." He said. Rose gave a small chuckle. "It was dormant in your genes, which got passed down to Lilly. If she was fully human, she wouldn't even notice it's there. But add Time Lord DNA, and it was just enough to bring it back to life, but in a lessened, controllable state.

"So our daughter is a superhero?" Rose said, with a glance in Lilly's direction. The Doctor chuckled and nodded.

"I'm Supergirl!" Lilly cried, running around the Torchwood hub as if she was flying. Her parents laughed, grabbed the spare plaid dress they had bought, and got Lilly to school, albeit a little late.


End file.
